Silent Hill Viajes desde el pasado
by Mizumaru6
Summary: Memorias olvidadas es el titulo de la primera historia de este fic. cuenta la historia de leo un chico con un turbio pasado que regresa a su casa después de 5 años. el hace una parada en silent hill para ver a su amiga. en en este viaje descubre su pasad.


** Hola a todos nuevamente. este es mi segundo fic en esta pagina, en esta ocasión continuo en el mundo de los juegos. entrando en una saga increible del genero de terror. Hablo de Silent Hill. en mi historia como en las historias de la saga, los protagonistas deberán llegar a este pueblo debido a que alguna vez su posado se ligo a este. Agradecimientos a mi pekeña Odrictasanto. espero que sea de su agrado disfrutenlo.**

**Maestro Mizumaru**

* * *

_**Silent Hill: "Viajes desde el pasado"**_

**Primera parte: Memorias olvidadas**

**Prologo**

_Los recuerdos son la evidencia que demuestras que alguna vez viviste, no puedes mentirle como no puedes engañarle, son lo que eres son lo que fuiste, son un tesoro como puede ser una maldición, es lo único que te pertenece y lo único que no te pueden quitar. Es tu amiga como tu máxima enemiga; Algunos huyen de ella otros simplemente la trata como si no existiera. yo por ejemplo estoy de los que opinan que es lo mas preciado, y tratamos de hacerla mas grande llenarla de aquellos momentos gratos que tanto disfrutamos, nuestro primer amor, la primera vez que fuimos a la playa, cuando nos graduamos, fiestas, buenos ratos con nuestros amigos, entre una gran cantidad de otros grandes momentos. Paradójicamente también se llena de aquellos no tan gratos, esos que nos llenan de una gran desdicha._

_No importa cuan profundo en tu mente estén aquellas cosas que tanto odias, que tanto te entristecen, que temes, en momentos de debilidad saldrán de ese sitio oscuro y te abrazaran fríamente._

_Recuerda controlar tus memorias, no dejes que ellas te controlen a ti…_

** Mizumaru**

_**Capitulo 1: "Caminos"**_

Ya han pasado 5 años. Por fin regresare a casa, si me preguntan creí que este día no llegaría. El paisaje atreves de la ventana del autobús me es tan nostálgicamente familiar. Esta vegetación que solo nace en clima frio.– Oye chico-me dijo la conductora.- eres de por aquí?- la conductora esperaba por una respuesta, al darse cuenta que no se la daba grito para llamar mi atención- HEY! – perdón es conmigo?- pregunte un poco sobresaltado.- nooooo… como crees? Le pregunto a mi perrito de cabeza móvil..-dijo con sarcasmo.

Estaba tan metido en mi mundo que no me había percatado que era el único pasajero en el bus.-Disculpe no me di cuenta que era el único.- le respondo con una sonrisa- jajajaja- se rio estruendosamente.- tranquilo a mi también me pasa. Entonces que? Eres de por aquí o eres un visitante?- por que lo pregunta?- bueno tengo mas de 20 años recorriendo los mismos viejos caminos y puedo decir que cosco a casi todo los que se suben, es raro ver un desconocido, y normalmente es eso.- Que un turista?- dije medio prestando atención a lo que me decía- entonces lo eres.- me dijo como si fuera pegado al clavo.- si, no soy de este lugar vivo en GreenMontain.- eso esta algo lejos de aquí- me dijo algo sorprendida. -GreenMontain? Es un bonito pueblo yo he ido varias veces- me dice la chofer en voz baja. Y de donde vienes? Te vez algo joven como para decir que eres un estudiante de universidad.- irónico que me dijere eso normalmente todos me creen mayor a mi edad, de alguna forma lo pudo saber. – no… ojala…- dije casi sin ganas- en realidad tengo 5 años que no regreso a mi casa.- me miro un poco dudativa y pensó un poco antes de hacerme una nueva pregunta. – y es donde estabas?- en un internado budista.- respondí rápidamente- la conductora pone los ojos en blanco y voltea la mirada hacia su ventana, no sabia si estaba pensando su próxima pregunta o miraba unos vendedores de carretera que pasamos rápidamente. –… no es el que queda en CierraLake? –si…- pero si eso esta muy lejos!- me dijo asombrada. – así es le dije casi sin ganas- ya tengo un día en carretera. –y.. y por que te fuiste a ese lugar?- A la mayoría de las personas le molestaría esa caravana de preguntas pero era una mujer mayor, así que quise ser educado- para serle sincero señora ya no lo recuerdo.- que curioso… cuantos años me dijiste que tenias?- no le dije, tengo 16 años- se me quedo mirando y antes de hacerme una nueva y tediosa pregunta el autobús de repente se empezó a detener poco a poco hasta que al final se detuvo- este montón de chatarra!- grita la conductora de 3ra edad. Al bajarnos vimos como una pequeña nube de humo salía del capo- nos quedamos mirando un rato hasta que se había disipado el vapor. La conductora me dijo- disculpa hijo esto se ve feo. Tus opciones son esperar 1 hora hasta que llegue la grúa o caminar hasta el pueblo mas cercano que es el pueblo de Arenas. No esta en mi ruta pero hay puedes agarrar un tren hasta GreenMontain- me pareció buena idea., ya que una hora con una nueva ráfaga de preguntas no me llamaban la atención. Me despedí de la chofer y empecé mi caminata hasta arenas.

El clima estaba frio y el cielo estaba gris, lo bueno es que tenia un suéter de manga larga de color negro que tiene una capucha, y un paraguas.- gracias mama pensaste en todo- dije mentalmente. Aparte de eso tenia mi bolso que se lleva de medio lado que en su interior contenía una bolsa plástica con algunas cosas de uso personal, algo de comida y una navaja suiza. Camine alrededor de 20 minutos antes de que empezara a un gran árbol a orillas de la carretera y decidí sentarme de bajo de el. Al sentarme revisa lo que había en mi bolsillo para colocarlo en la bolsa de mi maleta para que no se mojara por si la lluvia persistía. Mi billetera y una carta que me habían mandado hace una semana atrás.- mi querida amiga Anna- dije sonriendo. (-_**Vamos leo juguemos a las escondidas!).-**_ Cada vez sucede mas a menudo- Digo mientras sostengo mi cabeza. De hace un par de días, más o menos cuando recibí la noticia de que regresaría a casa, me han atacado visiones muy reales, al parecer escenas de eventos que alguna vez viví, el problema es que no recuerdo muchas cosas antes de irme al internado. Es frustrante, esos "recuerdos" me golpean como si un saco de arena me callera en la cabeza. – rayos! Esos benditos sueños son tan reales… Anna...- me pare aun mareado recordando a mi amiga de la infancia. Ella de cabellos dorados y ojos como esmeraldas su cara redonda y pecosa. De repente volvió a suceder. (-_**ERES MALO!... porque te tienes que ir? Me dejaras sola. Ahora quien jugara conmigo?)-**_ otra ves ese recuerdo…- dije guardando la carta en mi bolso. Abrí mi paraguas y seguí mi camino atreves de la densa lluvia.

Camine otra media hora, - Tengo hambre- me dije sosteniéndome el estomago. Revise mi reloj.- 1 y 10, con razón- menos mal que se me había ocurrido comprar unas barra de cereal antes de subirme al bus.- compre solo esto, la lluvia había mojado las sándwiches que al principio quería comprar…- antes de que terminara de hablar conmigo mismo, sucedió nuevamente.(- _**Leonardo hijo es el un viejo y buen amigo mío, se amable y dale la mano.-mucho gusto señor soy Leonardo Dam tengo 8 años- mucho gusto caballerito, yo también te quiero presentar a alguien. Anna Isabel, sal detrás de mi y saluda a un nuevo amigo.- ho… hola…)- **_me detuve en shock un momento sin darme cuenta que había dejado caer mi barra de cereal- Por dios ya hace cuando que paso eso?- digo mientras me toco la cara. – Mierda! Mi barra de cereal! Era la última!-suspire y continúe caminando.

_**Capitulo 2: "En Arenas"**_

Pasaron otros 20 minutos antes de ver por fin las primeras casas del pueblo de Arenas. Casi al mismo tiempo la lluvia se había detenido. – que bien, ya me estaba hartando de esta lluvia- decía mientras cerraba mi paraguas. Camine y me adentre mas al pueblo llegando al mercado local. Sin pensarlo me dirigí al lugar mas cercano que vendieran comida. Empanada de queso era lo que se me venía a la mente, no me puse a escoger donde comería, donde las vieras hay me sentaría. Ordene mi comida con algo de beber. No había dado el segundo mordisco cuando escuche un grito de la cercanía. – LADRON!- parecía la voz de una chica. Entre los puestos se veía la silueta de un hombre delgado y harapiento que corría con algo parecido a un bolso en los brazos. Cuando vi que se acercaba a donde yo estaba la reacción fue casi instantánea, me pare de un salto di media vuelta con un pie y le di una fuerte patada con la otra pierna en su cara. Cayó al suelo saltando su botín. Los comerciantes se abalanzaron sobre el y se lo llevaron. A los pocos segundos había llegado una chica pequeña de cabello rojo naranjo brillante.-mi… mi bol.. bolso- decía faltándole el aliento debido al trote que había hecho- aquí esta dijo un señor en un puesto de verduras.- oh gracias señor en verdad.- no hija el que lo recupero es el muchacho que esta comiendo hay.- dijo el señor señalándome mientras arremetía como un desquiciado a mi empanada. Fue increíble, lo detuvo con una sola patada.- imposible!- dijo la chica mientras me miraba. Yo hacía como si no los escuchara. Ella se acerco hacia donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado,- señora yo pago la cuenta del héroe.- con un gracias es suficiente,.- digo con media sonrisa.- insisto, por poco pierdo algo muy valioso eh importante, mas que el costo de un par de empanadas.- si lo pones así...- comí rápidamente y ella pago la cuenta como lo prometió.- juraría que comerías mas.- me dijo ella mirándome.- no como mucho.- dije mientras me levantaba del asiento. – pues con ese cuerpo no lo parece.- pero si no soy gordo.- no te digo gordo, eres grande y fornido creí que personas como tu comían demasiado y como 6 veces al día. Perdón mi nombre es Carol- ya… pues no soy de ese tipo de persona, además es por el suéter que me veo así. Mi nombre es Leo. Bueno gracias por la comida me tengo que ir.(- _**Por que debería dejar que se valla? El es mi único hijo!.- Claudia amor es lo mejor para el…)- **_Estas bien? Me preguntaba Carol mientras yo me sostenía del borde del puesto.- no es nada.- pues si lo parece a donde te diriges?.- voy a tomar un tren para ir a mi casa.- si? Que casualidad, yo también me dirigía hacia allá.- que bien así no espero solo.- le dije con una sonrisa.- en donde es tu casa?.- es en GreenMontain.- oh ya veo. Yo vivo en HighGrace. Regreso de mi primera semana de universidad.- enserio bromeas?.- admito que no me lo creía. Por dios no importa por donde la mire mide menos del metro y medio parece tener no mas de 14 años además no me imaginaba así las chicas de universidad. A simple vista parecía una chica sencilla, no tenia maquillaje y su cabello anaranjado lo sostenía una cola.- si es verdad, no bromeo.- cuantos años tienes?.- ella se me quedo mirando como si no fuera el primer idiota que se lo pregunta.- ella suspiras y dice tengo 18 años. Difícil de creer?- me dijo en un todo fuerte.- no. Si te creo!.- dije.- no se porque pero me hizo sentir algo intimidado.- y tu cuantos años tienes grandote? 20? 22?.- tengo 16…- ella si en verdad tenia la cara como si no me creyera.- hablo enserio.- dije nuevamente.- mmm ya…- y de donde vienes?.- ella titubeo un rato y me respondió.- de… de casa de mi tía, si de que mi tía.- por dios no necesita ser un experto para saber que no decía la verdad pero lo deje asi.- que bien.- dije.- bueno ya llegamos.- fuimos donde venden los boletos y compramos los que necesitábamos.- mi tren llega a las 3 y el tuyo a las 3 y 20. Aun queda 20 minutos hasta que lleguen.- bueno solo esperar un poco mas.- por cierto como hiciste para detener a ese ampón?- le di una patada en la cara.- le respondí como si eso fuera algo normal. Bueno para mi lo era.- ella se me quedo viendo un rato y luego asintió.- ella volteo la cara y por un momento hubo silencio. La lluvia comenzó de nuevo. Un rato después el silencio se interrumpió.- ambos trens pasan por Silent Hill.(_**- Te mudaste a Silent Hill? de seguro te ira muy bien allí.- si eso espero, además se dice que la educación es buena, espero que mi Anna se acostumbre. Anna que esperas despídete.- me… visitaras?.- claro que lo hare, no sigas llorando.- ya sabes mi casa es la de color blanco y ventanas marrón con plantas sembradas en ella…)**_- Silent Hill el lugar donde vive Anna…- hey, hey! No me escuchas? Te decía que la lluvia arruina lo viajes.- lo siento.- le dije un poco distraido.- avísame cuando te desconectes de esa manera otra vez por favor!.- discúlpame es como si no pudiera evitarlo.- decía mientras el tren se acercaba.- este es el mío. Bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta pronto!- chao Carol, ten mas cuidado con los rateros. Ella se despedía con la mano por la ventana y arranco el trasporte. Poco tiempo después había llegado el mío.

_**Capitulo 3: "Pesadillas"**_

Subí al tren, di mi boleto y me senté en medio del vagón donde había 2 puestos desocupados, no había muchas personas así que dudo que a alguien le importara. El conductor anuncio que este daría tres paradas antes de llegar a mi pueblo. No logre acomodarme bien en mi puesto cuando otra ráfaga de recuerdos me había golpeado.( _**– El atardecer es muy bonito, no crees?.- si es verdad…- que tanto me miras?.-no… nada, es solo que tu cabello es mas dorado a esta hora.- crees… tu crees que soy bonita?).**_ –Creo que primero daré una visita a Silent Hill.- dije viendo por la ventana la lluvia caer, después de haber recobrado la sentido.

Revise mi bolso para ver si tenia mis cosas en orden y nada me faltaba. Saque una pequeña carpeta abultada por una gran cantidad de cartas y fotos. La mayoría eran de mis padres y familiares y las demás de Anna, ella me escribía cada vez que podía. En la penúltima carta me había enviado una foto de ella a las orillas del lago Toluca en un atardecer. No importa cuántas veces veía la imagen, no podía dejar de pensar que se parecía a una diosa griega, de esas que salen en los libros vestidas con ropajes de oro. Al guardar la carpeta escuche una voz que había hecho que me diera escalofríos. _**–TU SUFRIRAS…-**_ me pare sobresaltado para ver quien había dicho eso, pero no vi a nadie, una señora me quedaba viendo. Suspire y volví a sentarme.-Ahora que me doy cuenta me siento un poco cansado la falta de sueño me hace ya oír cosas…- coloque mi bolso como almohada y me acomodo en los puestos vacios. A penas cerré los ojos empecé a soñar. Por supuesto si a esto se le puede catalogar como un sueño_**.(-VIENEN POR MI! ELENGENSE! ALENGENSEEEEEEEE!.- padre usted cree que esto funcionara! Ya lo hemos intentado todo!.- Richar cálmate y suelta los hábitos del padre y deja que el haga lo suyo.- ya llevamos una hora en esto Claudia y nada que se calma!.- NO ME HAGAN DAÑO! LES PROMETO QUE NO ME VOLVERE A ACERCAR A SUS ESPEJOS!- nadie te hará daño hijo mío, el señor esta con nosotros!.- NO TIENE BRASOS! TIENE UNA PIRAMIDE POR CABEZA! NOOOOOOOOO.-**_ me pare sobre saltado y con los ojos muy dilatados, pero al fijar bien la mirada me di cuenta que el tren no era como cuando me había subido. Todo estaba oxidado, casi destruido habían agujeros en el piso y el techo, ya no habían casis asientos, las luces habían cambiado a un color rojo carmesí. No había nadie. El olor a oxido y sangre rompían mis fosas nasales.- dios! Que carajos es esto? Donde estoy?.- decía mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. El tren aun estaba en movimiento pero cuando vi atra vez de las ventanas no se podía ver nada. Era una oscuridad infinita. Trate de abrir la puerta del primer vagón pero estaba atascada por el oxido. Decidí intentar con la otra puerta, pero ya alguien se me había adelantado. La puerta se abrió poco a poco, con un fuerte chirrido, forcé la vista para ver quien era no vi al que la había abierto. Lo ultimo que supe es que una especie de onda negra me había golpeado cayendo al suelo. No me había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando abrí los ojos. Me di cuenta que todo estaba normal otra vez. Aun era de día, y los asientos estaban en su lugar con los demás pasajeros en ellos. Estaba bañado en sudor frio. Las manos me temblaban..- una pesadilla?... no… esto fue muy diferente… demasiado real!... pero, por que tengo la impresión de que ya había vivido esto?. Que me paso hace 5 años?.- mama dice que cuando tengo pesadillas piense algo bonito.- mire a mi lado estaba una pequeña niña sentada en el puesto que antes estaba vacio..- juraba que estaba solo.- digo aun desorientado.- me senté mientras dormías, vi que novias la cabeza de un lado a otro. Al final dijiste Silent Hill y poco después despertaste.- pensé un rato lo que había sucedió. Por lo que recordaba jamás había pasado algo así...- creo… creo que tienes razón… fue una pesadilla… una horrorosa pesadilla…- y en que cosa bonita vas a pensar?.-la mire por segunda vez, y la detalle mas, era una niña bastante peculiar. No debía tener mas de 10 años, su piel era muy pálida, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello de un rubio cenizo, tenia un vestido negro que me hacia recordar esas viejas muñecas de porcelanas que eran muy delicadas y en sus brazos un raro muñeco de trapo de ojos saltones y tres pelos que salían de su cabeza grande y redonda.-No me dirás?.- perdón que fue lo que me dijiste?.- a caso aun estas medio dormido? Que cosa bonita vas a pensar?.-ah… aun… aun no lo se.- pues piensa rápido, como te vez pareciera que te quedaras dormido otra vez.- me dijo con una delicada sonrisa, que mostraba sus dientes blancos como perlas, mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.- no te preocupes lo hare.- bueno me voy.- decía mientras se paraba del asiento.- mama me espera… chao chao!.-espera. Como te llamas?.-uh… mi nombre es Marianne, señor leo.- espera como sabes mi nombre?- pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había perdido entre las personas que abarrotaban el vagón.-pero que niña mas curiosa… un pensamiento bonito. Eh?.- al parecer la niña tenia razón, aun tenia sueño me sentía cansado mas que cuando me había dormido anteriormente. Pero antes de cerrar mis parpados, decidí pensar en algo bonito. Me imagine el bonito paisaje que estaba a pie de la colina donde estaba el templo.(-_** recuerda joven Leonardo, lo importante es estar tranquilo. Incluso en los peores momentos…)-**_ maestro kang…- dije antes de caer dormido. Al parecer había funcionado. Ya no tenia pesadillas. Dormí un rato agradable.

_**Capitulo 4: "Atardecer solitario"**_

Me desperté alrededor de una hora después. El sueño que tuve no fue malo pero no lo catalogaría como un sueño bonito. Había soñado con mi primer día en el templo y recordé que me recibieron un trió de chicas que se aprovecharon de mi y hicieron que llevaras sus maletas e hiciera sus deberes. Que puedo decir era algo enclenque en ese entonces. En ese momento habíamos llegado a la primera parada. Mas de la mitad de los pasajeros en mi vagón se había bajado incluyendo aquella señora que me miraba feo aun lo hacia después de bajarse y verme por la ventana. El tren recomenzó a andar, regrese mi vista a la ventana, le vegetación empezaba a cambiar. Ya no habían los arbustos que antes predominaban hasta que alzaba la vista, ahora grandes robles y secoyas predominaban. Recordé aquellos momentos que pase en el templo acordándome del sueño. Aunque solo veía a mis padres una vez cada 6 meses, la había pasado bien, aprendí cosas que antes ignoraba mi mente esta mas abierta. Sentí un breve mareo y no se si fue idea mía pero en un momento creí ver una niña de vestido azul y cabello castaño con una mirada perdida reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana Pero cuando voltie a ver otra vez ya no había nadie. La siguiente parada era Silent hill, decidí bajar en ese lugar para visitar a mi amiga. Pronto llegaríamos.(- _**ANNA CORRE!.-que pasa leo?.-esa cosa sin forma esta detrás del espejo, quiere salir. No quiero que te haga nada.- pero yo no veo nada, no juegue de ese modo leo sabes que me asusta.- hablo enserio. CORRE!**_.)- si no fuera estado sentado me fuera caído por el gran mareo que me dio. Pero este no se quedaba hay. El mundo se me fue de cabeza y volvió a colocarse en su lugar. Fue demasiado fuerte. El sudor frio corría por mi rostro. Unos 20 minutos después se escucho un anuncio del conductor.- _SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES NOS ACERCAMOS A LA SIGUIENTE PARADA. POR FAVOR ASEGURESE TENER TODAS SUS PERTENENCIAS CONSIGO ANTES DE BAJARSE. POR ULTIMO LES PEDIMOS QUE TENGAN CUIDADO CON EL CAMINO. POR LOS EVENTOS RECIENTES LA PARADA A SIDO MOVIDA 5 KILOMETROS DE SU PUNTO ORIGINAL. DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS Y GRACIAS POR VIAJAR CON NOSOTROS…_- a que se refiere con eso?.- me pregunte al no entender a lo que se refería el conductor por eventos previos y cuidado con el camino?. Quería preguntarle a alguien pero irónicamente el vagón estaba vacío.- un par de minutos después el tren para en un lugar que parecía ser una parada improvisada hecha de laminas de aluminio y un anuncio que pareciera que lo fueran arrancado de algún otro lugar. Baje del tren confundido y me di cuenta que era el único en el remedo de parada.- pero que caraj…- me corte de decir recordando los golpes en las manos que me daban los monjes cuando decía una mala palabra. Pero era difícil no hacerlo. Estaba en medio de la nada bajo una parada improvisada con la lluvia asechando nuevamente. Ya eran alrededor de las 5 y algo, decidí empezar a caminar otra vez. La lluvia volvió a caer pero esta vez mas pesada que la ultima vez casi no se podía ver el camino.- solo otros 4 kilómetros ya estoy cerca.- me dije en un intento de darme ánimos y olvidar el hecho de que aun con mi paraguas me estaba empapando hasta los huesos. Ya eran las 5 y media pero con las gruesas nubes y esa combinación de lluvia neblina la oscuridad era casi completa. Creí que al acercarme mas vería rastros de alguna civilización las luces del pueblo o alguna señal de transito para así orientarme mejor. Pero nada se veía.- acaso no he caminado lo suficientemente rápido? O me Salí del camino?.- me dije en tono de broma. Pero sabía que era imposible casi que corría y desde la parada solo había un pequeño y solitario camino. mi reloj tampoco me mentía eran ya las 5 y 40 tenia mas de 25 minutos caminando.- pero que raro cuanto tiempo me tiene que llevar caminar unos míseros 5 kilómetros?.(-_**oye Anna no te has preguntado como sentirá bajar con una patineta colina abajo como si fuera un tobogán?.- que miedo!.- jajá no te preocupes estarás conmigo. Yo tengo una la próxima vez que venga la traeré).- **_ese día nunca llego.- me dije sosteniéndome la cara pero sin dejar de caminar ya creo que me había acostumbrado. Pero ese recuerdo me había hecho recordar que la entrada principal del pueblo tenia una empinada colina.- desde hay podría ver gran parte de Silent hill.- me dije con ánimos. De repente me percate que habían varios anuncios de negocios que se encontraban en el pueblo. Sentí como el camino se inclinaba cuesta arriba casi corrí para llegar a la sima Y hay estaba un gran cartel que decía "bienvenido a Silent Hill". Pero cual fue mi sorpresa a ver la vista que me esperaba. No vi ni una sola luz encendida. Creí que era solo un apagón por la lluvia pero no era eso. No solo era las luces de las casas y las calles. No había nada de luz, ni la de los autos ni las luces de emergencia de los locales y las tenues luces de vela que podrían salir de las casas. Todo estaba sumido en una gran tiniebla. Me di cuenta al caminar por las primeras calles de Silent hill. Donde el único fulgor era la tenue luz de mi pequeña linterna. Mas adelante me di cuenta que la luz era el menor de los enigmas. Pase al menos por 5 locales una panadería 2 restauran una farmacia y una tienda de electrodomésticos. -Todas cerradas… pero que pasa aquí?.- me dije muy confundido. Mire mi reloj ya eran las 6. Esto no tiene lógica no era tarde para cerrar todos los negocios mas si algunos dicen 24 horas.- y es apenas martes!.- grite. No se escuchaba nada. Ni de motores ni de voces solo la lluvia y el viento que ya eran menos fuertes. .- pero por dios en teste pueblo debe haber como 200mil personas me van a decir que todos se fueron a dormir temprano?.- dije irritado. Decidí ser imprudente. Salí corriendo y toque la puerta de varias casas. Grite ilumine las ventanas. Pero nada… era verídico por lo menos esa parte de Silent Hill estaba completamente abandonada.


End file.
